Looking for Alicia's twin sister
by Glare-TLock
Summary: Todo empieza de una manera, pero...¿Cómo se llegó a alcanzar el amor entre cierta psicóloga y cierta investigadora? Todo siempre tiene un inicio, y ese mismo tiene nombre...Alicia Testarossa. Nanofate y un poco de NanoAli.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

**Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad, ****situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, ****es mera coincidencia**** y no es en lo absoluto intencional.**

**(La verdad, ni me acordaba de cómo rayos hacer un disclaimer. Agradezco a los autores que me ayudaron al hacerme recordar. Además de páginas de internet que ayudaron con eso)**

**Ah y hey… hay LEMMON, y es Yuri ¿No es obvio? **

**Espero les guste ^w^**

* * *

><p>Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha y con impaciencia, la llevó a lejos del festival. Se adentraron en un bosque y Fate no esperó ni un solo segundo para acorralar a Nanoha contra un árbol. Entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Nanoha y las colocó encima de la cabeza de esta. Sus labios buscaron desesperados los de Nanoha y esta los recibió ansiosa; una vez se separaron, Fate se puso a observar el cuerpo de su novia con una mirada de deseo profundo…El kimono blanco con adornos de flores rojas junto con una banda color guinda en la cintura, simplemente, la hacía ver realmente hermosa.<p>

Nanoha también recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de su amada Fate-chan; llevaba puesto su kimono marrón con adornos amarillos y su banda color morado atada a su cintura. "Definitivamente, Fate-chan luce preciosa" pensó Nanoha con un brillo en sus ojos. El deseo de Fate se vio incrementado al notar la mirada de amor de su novia. No había nada más que decir, ella tenía que empezar a actuar antes de que se volviera loca.

Con la mano que tenía libre, empezó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Nanoha mientras comenzaba un ronda de besos llenos pasión, y sus labios se separaron al verse necesitadas de algo de aire. Sin embargo, Fate no desperdició tiempo alguno, inmediatamente empezó a besar el cuello de Nanoha, así como su hombro y su clavícula, para después empezar a lamer y mordisquear su oreja. La pelirroja ya no aguantó más y se le salió un gemido; Fate se apartó, observó una vez más a su amada…y se sonrojó. El sólo ver a Nanoha en tal estado de excitación era sorprendente. Ver como su boca se abría para dejar escapar gemidos sensuales llenos de placer; el cómo sus mejillas estaban tomando poco a poco un tono rojizo que la hacía ver adorable; el cómo su kimono estaba deslizado hacia abajo dejando ver sus hombros, su clavícula y sus pechos llenos de sudor. Todo eso estaba a la vista de Fate, que cada vez se sentía más agradecida. La rubia podía ver todo, cada aspecto de Nanoha que solamente ella conocía.

Viendo a Nanoha así, sintiéndose bien por sus caricias, le hacía convencerse de que quería todo de la pelirroja, absolutamente todo. Y no pudiendo contener esos pensamientos en su mente, bajó la mirada y empezó a hablarlos en voz alta:

Nanoha…-susurró mientras succionaba el pecho izquierdo de su novia, a la vez que apretaba el agarre de sus manos- amo todo de ti…quiero todo de ti…-y empezó a masajear el otro pecho con su mano libre- porque te amo…-intensificó sus caricias y la pegó más al árbol al escuchar los nuevos gemidos de su pelirroja- tus labios… -elevó la mirada y buscó los antes mencionados- tu cuello…-y empezó a lamer este con deseo- tus manos…-buscó y apretó aun más el agarre de sus manos- tus dedos…-atrajo hacia ella la mano libre de Nanoha, que en esos momentos se encontraba clavando sus uñas en la corteza del árbol, y se llevó los dedos de la ojiazul a su boca para saborearlos uno por uno con paciencia- absolutamente todo de ti…Nanoha…

F-Fate-chan…-jadeó una Nanoha conmovida y a la vez excitada por las palabras de su novia

Te amo…Nanoha…-su mano empezó a viajar por debajo del kimono, empezando por su abdomen hasta llegar a los muslos de su novia. Ya sin poder aguantarse más, le fue bajando las bragas hasta quitárselas con cuidado y a la vez ansiedad

Yo también Fate-chan…-un último beso y una mirada de amor entre ambas- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó Nanoha al sentir como dos de los dedos de Fate se abrían paso en su interior. Jadeaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte al sentir como los dedos de Fate iban cada vez más rápido. Pero eso sólo era una estrategia de la rubia. Poco a poco bajo el volumen de su voz al sentir a Fate mover sus dedos en un movimiento lento pero tortuoso, que la hacía delirar de placer. Sus piernas de pronto se alzaron para rodear la cintura de Fate, esta aumentó el ritmo de mano a la vez que añadía un dedo más al cálido interior de Nanoha, la cual se empezaba a sonrojar mucho más. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Nanoha por fin llegara al orgasmo. Se sintió caer y Fate la cargó y la puso con cuidado en el pasto verde.

Fate esperó unos minutos a que Nanoha calmara su agitada respiración…hasta que no aguantó más y la hizo pararse para luego voltearla y hacerle apoyar ambas manos en el árbol, cosa que dejaba expuesta totalmente la parte trasera de Nanoha. La rubia se pegó a su novia y desde atrás empezó a masajear su pecho con una mano y con la otra mano deslizaba hacia abajo el kimono de su novia por la espalda, dejando expuesta esta para poder empezar a besarla.

F-Fate-chan…n-no desates la banda de la cintura…s-sería muy difícil volver a ponerlo…-dijo Nanoha con la voz cada vez más entrecortada- ¡Ahn! –soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Fate abriéndose paso en su centro y así empezar, de nuevo, otra ronda de caricias…

Sin embargo… ¿Cómo fue que ambas llegaron hasta este punto? ¿Cómo fue que ambas se conocieron? ¿Cómo nació el sentimiento de amor entre ambas? Hay una serie de acontecimientos antes de llegar a estos hechos…Y es lo que contaré antes de llegar a esta escena.

Todo siempre tiene un punto de partida…y ese tiene nombre y apellido:

Alicia Testarossa…

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha P.O.V<strong>

Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 21 años y trabajo como psicóloga y psiquiatra, además de ser profesora en maestrías de psicología a esta corta edad. Mis amigos jamás creyeron que "El demonio blanco" era apto para una profesión como la psicología, pero pude hacerlos cambiar de opinión al ser de las mejores estudiantes.

Ahora estoy de visita en un hospital privado de una organización secreta de Japón, la TSAB. Esto ya es cotidiano para mí. A pesar de que trabajo en el hospital central de Uminari, nunca hace nada mal manejar unos 25 minutos hasta este lugar en mis ratos libres.

Llego y como siempre le doy un vistazo a los 30 pisos del hospital, en verdad que es grande…Entro y me paso a saludar a los niños internados por cáncer. Siempre es bueno visitarlos y darles aunque sea una sonrisa; esos niños viven obligados a dejar su infancia y madurar con el fin de tratar de superar tan terrible enfermedad. La única niña que ha podido salvarse del cáncer, por haber sido detectado a tiempo, es la pequeña Vivio. Ella tenía cáncer de tiroides, uno de los más "leves" por así decirlo. Y aunque la pequeña esté curada, siempre viene a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de habitación después de la escuela. Ella por el momento se encuentra viviendo en un orfanato, ya que quedó huérfana a los 3 años. Espero algún día poder adoptarla.

Son tres las razones por las que vengo a este hospital: La pequeña Vivio, los niños y… Poco a poco me voy acercando a la persona en cuestión, Vivio se encuentra durmiendo con ella en la cama. Les doy un beso a ambas en la frente y sólo atino a decir:

Buen día, Alicia-chan…

* * *

><p>Pues…es mi primer Nanofate y una especie de práctica para un fic que tengo pendiente por sacar a la luz. Que también es Nanofate. Aparte de quitarme el estrés escribiendo ya que me quedé sin cabeza al terminar de estudiar para cierta práctica de histología -_- …y bla bla bla… Y bueno, ya que es el primero pues cualquier error, duda, comentario, crítica constructiva, etc, me lo hacen saber. Y por favor dejen sus ía genial xD<p>

**Hay se ven, se despide Geral ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios.**

**Bueno antes que nada, estuve bien ocupada con el estudio y una serie de problemas personales que ni me gustaría recordar nwnU **

**Lamento actualizar muy tarde, en verdad. En fin, le dejo la conti del fic a quien desee leer xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Alicia<strong>

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, a la vez que sentí una voz cálida dándome los buenos días.  
>Mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo al darme cuenta de que mi amiga me había dando un beso en la frente.<br>Ella siempre tan linda...  
>Alegre.<br>Atenta.  
>Amable.<br>Y muchas cosas más.  
>Al parecer en Vivio también hizo efecto ese lindo gesto, ya que se despertó solo unos segundos después que yo.<br>Nanoha nos miraba con una sonrisa.  
>-Vaya, si que han dormido mucho –mencionó Nanoha mientras se sentaba en el sillón a leer unos de los informes que de seguro eran de su universidad<br>-Yo tenía que descansar por mi terapia, por si no lo recuerdas –dije a la vez que trataba de sentarme en la orilla de la cama, Nanoha me ayudó y pude ponerme mis sandalias.  
>-¿Y tú Vivio? Se supone que hoy ibas a hacer el desayuno con tus amigas –le recordó a la pequeña<p>

-No te preocupes Nanoha-mama, hace rato vinieron Ein-chan y las demás, me dijeron que mejor haríamos postres en la noche –comentó la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras Nanoha le acariciaba la cabeza alegre de escuchar ese "Nanoha-mama" que tanto le gustaba.  
>Y es que, desde siempre, Nanoha ha querido adoptar a Vivio.<br>-Nanoha, voy a tomar una ducha, ya vuelvo –ella asintió mientras jugaba con Vivio, quien se había sentado en su regazo.  
>Cuando entré al baño me miré al espejo, mis ojos se veían menos demacrados y empezaba a creer que había adquirido un mejor aspecto al estar recuperándome de mi pequeña enfermedad -si así podría llamarse, supongo-<br>Abrí la manija de la ducha y dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Aquello me hizo recordar a cuando conocí a Nanoha.  
>Resultó que después de haber recibido una de mis dos inyecciones del mes, me fui a dar una ducha, había apenas 3 duchas y sólo una estaba disponible. Supuse que las otras estarían ocupadas por otras pacientes, y apenas puse un pie fuera de ella...me tropecé.<br>Por suerte Nanoha estaba afuera esperando su turno –ni idea de por qué esperaba turno en la ducha para pacientes- y logró sostenerme antes de que cayera. Lo malo. Había quedado completamente desnuda a la que en ese momento yo pensaba que era una total desconocida. Me sonrojé de inmediato pero después me alejé rápidamente de ella. Y ella...solo me sonrió con amabilidad para después de entrar a la ducha.

Luego de eso empecé a hacer tiempo mientras me secaba, quería esperarla a que saliera para agradecerle el gesto. Fue así como camino a los vestidores hablamos y quedamos en vernos.  
>Le había comentado a Nanoha de mi enfermedad y aunque pareciera pequeña, ella aun así me apoyaba y desde ese día ella iba todos los días a visitarme.<br>En una de esos días Nanoha me presento a Vivio, una pequeña de ojos bicolor que Nanoha algún día quería tener la oportunidad de adoptar. Eso me puso una gran sonrisa en aquel momento.  
>Las tres hacíamos todo juntas y las veces que Nanoha podía se quedaba a dormir con nosotras.<br>Nanoha es muy importante para Vivio y para mí.  
>Es por eso que sólo a ella podía encomendarle una "misión" tan importante.<br>Me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño que tenía en mi habitación.  
>Vivio no estaba por allí, al parecer la ansiedad de jugar más la hizo ir con sus amigos.<br>Y con una sensación de emoción me acerqué a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba Nanoha, me quité la toalla de un tirón y la señale.  
>-¡Nanoha! Tengo algo importante que encomendarte –le dije a una Nanoha a la vez que ponía uno de esos sonrojos tan lindos cada vez que hacía este tipo de cosas.<p>

-¿Q-qué es...Alicia-chan? –y lo mejor de todo era ver cómo me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo de manera disimulada. Me acerque hasta ella de manera lenta pero segura hasta sentarme en su regazo y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.  
>-Pero necesito que estés concentrada –jugué con ella, era tan adorable ver las caras lindas que ponía por estar en ese tipo de situación tan comprometedora.<br>-Alicia-chan... ¡Mou! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté concentrada? –y con esos pucheros fue suficiente. Me salí de encima y fui a los cajones para sacar algo decente que ponerme.  
>-Quiero que encuentres a mi hermana Fate -dije en tono serio una vez me puse mi ropa y Nanoha me miraba con una cara de desconcierto total.<br>-Hablas de Fate, ¿Tu hermana gemela? –de seguro me preguntó para estar más segura

-Esa misma –le guiñé un ojo en señal de que había acertado- Te conté nuestra historia ¿No? –Ella asintió- supongo que hace un año debió haber sido liberada del orfanato por ser mayor de edad –mi mirada se posó en el suelo, algo triste- si es que no la han adoptado ya. De cualquier forma, tengo que empezar a buscarla. Debí haberlo hecho hace un año pero no pude por esa enfermedad, ahora que estoy en condiciones es mi oportunidad y necesito que tú me ayudes, Nanoha –le informé con una sonrisa- De el dinero me encargo yo, así que cualquier investigador o solicitud de papeles que puedas necesitar, me avisas.  
>-P-pero Alicia-chan... ¿Realmente crees que yo pueda con esto? Es decir, ¡No tengo idea de cómo empezar o qué hacer! –me miraba con súplica, ese tipo de expresiones eran tan lindas en ella, pero no había marcha atrás así que le daría a Nanoha la mayor ayuda posible.<br>-Para eso está Shari, ella te va a ayudar mientras yo termino mis asuntos en este hospital –dije para darle confianza- Estoy segura de que ella dará unos buenos aportes a la búsqueda de mi hermanit Fate, ¿No crees?

-Bueno, si es Shari-san... –parece que la mención de Shari fue buena, después de todo ella es una investigadora muy eficiente y de mucha confianza- Shari-san siempre nos sale con cada sorpresa así que es buena idea tener su ayuda, supongo que también sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a mi amiga Hayate…nunca sabes que te esperas de ella –dijo con resignación y yo asentí apoyando su idea. Ya luego le preguntaría quién es Hayate- ¿Segura que confías en mi para esto?

Rápidamente me acerqué y me lancé sobre ella, y antes de comenzar con "Tácticas para seducir a Nanoha-chan" le susurré al oído:  
>-Mas que a nadie...<p>

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de Hayate<p>

-Arf ya te dije que llego de viaje la próxima semana y es para quedarme definitivamente –dije algo cansada del asunto.

-¿Estás segura Hayate? Siempre me vienes con el mismo cuento y al final jamás vienes –sentí como Arf hacía un ligero puchero.  
>-¡Muy segura! Ya terminé con mis estudios y además Nanoha-chan me pidió ayuda con un asunto y tú sabes que yo le debo una buena, así que sin dudar iré para allá –sonreí con malicia- Aparte, está el hecho de que me va a presentar a una amiga suya de hace años y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este muy buena –sentí como mi sonrisa se hizo más grande<br>-Tú de verdad no cambias... ¿Verdad Hayate? –me dijo Arf con resignación  
>-¡No! –contesté feliz- Nah, no te preocupes Arf porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña.<br>-... ¡¿Eh? ¡Eso no me habías contado! –me reclamó  
>-La conocí hace un año...se llama Fate Testarossa y pues yo...La amo, así de fácil y sencillo –de seguro Arf pensó que estaba idiota.<br>-La gran Hayate Yagami, quién se destaca por ser toda una PlayGirl desde la preparatoria... ¿Ahora me viene con estas? Imposible, estás idiota –y no me creyó, Arf mala.

-¡Por Dios Arf! ¿Tan difícil es creer que estoy enamorada? Es alta, rubia, sexy, tiene unos ojos hermosos, un cuerpo de infarto y muchas cosas más que podría decir de ella –comenté con orgullo  
>-Ósea que te "enamoraste" solo por lo físico ¿No? –creo que me mal interpretó<br>-¡No sólo de lo físico! Su amabilidad, su calidez, su ternura y muchas cosas más  
>-Bueno...si lo pones así…y dime... ¿Eres correspondida? –en eso si sonó interesada<br>-No –respondí con total naturalidad- todavía no le confieso mi sentimientos  
>-Y ¿Tan simple lo dices? ¿No te duele? ¿No sufres? –Arf se estaba preocupando<br>-Dejemos ese tema por ahora, Arf –le pedí algo seria- ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. La próxima semana llego para presentarles a Fate a ti y a Nanoha-chan, ¿De acuerdo? –sugerí. Arf me comprendió y se despidió de mí para después cortar la línea.  
>Cuando terminó la llamada, fui a la habitación donde se encontraba Fate, quien estaba sentada en su cama, de seguro, revisando el correo.<br>Desde hace un año Fate y yo compartimos piso. Ese era mi último año de estudios y Fate recién salía de un orfanato.

Curiosamente nos encontramos en el mismo local de servicio de renta de departamentos y al ver que al compartir piso pagaríamos la mitad de la renta, hicimos un trato y aceptamos. Desde entonces hemos convivido juntas.  
>Hubo un día en que le dije a Fate que mi estadía solo sería de un año y que luego tendría que volver a Uminari, así que le ofrecí que vaya conmigo; ella aceptó ya que no tenía nada que la atara a Tokio. Aquello me hizo muy feliz, Fate regresaría conmigo y estaría más tiempo a mi lado.<br>Con una gran sonrisa me acerqué a Fate y me senté a su costado.  
>-¿Revisando el correo? –le pregunte con una sonrisa<br>-Sí, pero ya terminé –me respondió dulcemente- ¿No quieres revisar el tuyo? –me sugirió

-¡No! –respondí alegre- en vez de eso te mostraré unas cuantas fotos de mis amigas y mi familia para que cuando vayamos no se te hagan tan extrañas, ¿Te parece? –Fate asintió y yo me puse a revisar la carpeta de fotos que tenía en mi laptop, una vez la encontré comencé a presentar a cada uno- Esta es mi familia por crianza, los Wolkenritter –comencé a nombrar a toda mi familia- ellas son unas amigas muy importantes para mí, Arf y Nanoha-chan, las conozco desde los 9 años, y estas son Suzuka-chan y Arisa, amigas Nanoha-chan que me presentó poco después de conocerla y est... –Fate en ese momento ya no me prestaba atención, su mirada había quedado enfocada en la imagen de Nanoha. Su mirada normalmente fría adquirió un extraño brillo y sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo adorable. ¿Tanto le había cautivado la imagen de Nanoha? ¿O era solo mi imaginación? Sí, seguro era eso. Cambié la foto a otra en la que estaba mi Tío Graham, inmediatamente Fate salió de su trance y yo le seguí explicando, sin embargo...ella parecía ya no escucharme y eso lo confirmé totalmente cuando en un suspiro me preguntó:

-Es Nanoha...¿Cierto? –y me miró con ese brillo tan incómodo que tenía en sus ojos  
>-Sí –le respondí con una media sonrisa- Nanoha Takamachi...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Con todo lo que tenía encima también se me había ido la inspiración y fue algo difícil continuar pero poco a poco armé este cap escribiéndolo en mi celular –que por cierto es más cómodo escribir ahí mientras escuchas música- <strong>

**No prometo actualizar lo más rápido del mundo pero con mi nueva hábito de escribirlo en el celular, estoy segura que tardaré menos :D**

**Les agradecería un lindo review xD para ver que tal les pareció y aunque este fic es de prueba a otros que voy a hacer también quiero que salga bien ^_^**


End file.
